deeproutefandomcom-20200214-history
DeepRoute FAQ
I have a problem, found a bug, something isn't working right, etc, etc. What should I do? Two choices. One is to post your problem, question, etc on the message board and have an experienced player try to address it as it may be a known issue or may just be a misunderstanding of what is supposed to occur. Option 2 is to contact notque directly using the Contact Us button at the top of the screen. In either case, please post as much relevant information as possible including team name, league, game, qtr, time of play, error messages displayed, etc. Is there a home field advantage? Yes, Home field advantage effects regular season games, and playoffs. Not scrimmages. Is weather factored in? Weather is not added into the game yet. Can I trade draft players or draft picks to other teams? Yes, please see this link for an explanation http://deeproute.com/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=1272 Why can't I change my team name? This can only be done during the offseason or when you first take over a new team. How do I change my team name? If available, it will be under the MyTeams/ pull down menu. ' ' What are the blocking grades? Are they Simply a way to grade how well someone is blocking? If so, what is the highest possible grade? The blocking grade is created for the 2 offensive linemen the runner goes through.a 1.5 yard loss or more is graded a 0 a 2.5 yard or more gain is graded a 10Anything in between is graded linearly between those 2 values.So a 10 is the highest grade a player can achieve. ' ' Hey does anyone know how or when players progress? They progress or regress during the regular season, but the actual values don't change until after the season is over. The amount of change in attributes can be related to playing time, but the amount of time and its effect on individual attributes varies by player. How do I run a base 3-4 Defense? To run a base 3-4 Defense you need to enable the advanced playbook options. http://deeproute.com/?js=buycredits Here is a thread on how to set up a 3-4 D http://deeproute.com/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=1396 How do I release a team that I no longer want? There is no 'drop team' button, so if you really no longer want or are able to run your team then you need to contact notque using the contact us button and request that he removes that team from your account. http://deeproute.com/?cs1-call=true Please be aware of the impact that abandoning your team will have on the league and try to resign important players etc to give the next owner a good start in the league. I have advanced playbooks set, but when I went to save my playbook I got the following message: 'You have not yet activated these Advanced Playbook Options for this team, so you cannot continue! Click here to activate Additional Gameday Strategies! '''What Gives?'This is a known bug and occurs if you open a playbook prior to midnight ET and then try to save it after midnight ET. Unfortunately any changes you made will be lost. Be sure to save before midnight and then reopen it after midnight ET if you are working around the witching hour. '''What does the "feel pressure" attribute indicate? Is it better to have a higher or a lower rating in this? The Feel Pressure attribute deals with a Quarterback's ability to be aware of the incoming pass rush. The higher the Rating, the better they are at it. Now, after they are aware of the incoming opponent, THEN their other pocket skills will come into the picture of how they are able to deal with it. Several people, myself included, have been wondering about the tie-breaker for bye weeks. Currently that is not in the documentation. I would believe it is exactly the same as the WildCard tiebreak. The only exception would be in some wild case where the wild-card team was NOT a division winner. from Mike Overall Rating, what does it mean? Think of overall rating as a general indicator of a player's skills, but to find talent at specific positions you must examine individual attributes that have the most meaning for the position. Some people import the CSV files into excel and do sorts, others use DRAT, while others compare players side by side. Currently the cpu uses overall to help set salary demands and draft order, so some work needs to be done there and should be coming down the road. My CB is getting beat bad playing Bump and Run If you Bump and Run with a low strength, low footwork, low toughness sort of CB, you're really opening yourself up to get burned. I'm watching world beater CBs that really should be pressing, getting burned for touchdowns because they are attempting to bump and run. So if a CB has 10 strength... I'd avoid bumping. You never saw Deion Sanders bumping a guy at the line.